


The Perfect Gift

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Birthday Fluff, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Don’t post to another site, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After a philosophical talk, Connor decides on a Birthday date.And Hank can think of only one thing to give the Android who means everything to him.*A Connor Birthday fic.*





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Connor. When’s your birthday?”

The question threw Connor for a loop. His LED swirled thoughtfully, then settled back to blue normality.

“My ‘birthday,’” Connor began, preparing to clarify with difficulty. “Androids do not have ‘birthdays’ as such. We are not ‘born’ as humans are, but rather activated then put online.”

Hank raised his brows questioningly. He should have expected such a philosophical answer.

Connor continued. “Perhaps it is my activation date after being assembled, and tested for field duty. I was offline at the time in a highly secure facility with no concept of time permitted to me. Then, of course, there was my first day on the field, fulfilling my designated purpose for CyberLife-” Hank frowned. “Which was August 15th, 2038.”

_ ‘The hostage mission,’ _ Hank thought, remembering the news broadcasts that night, and Connor filling him in months later. _ ‘And today.’ _

“Then again, there is my Deviating.” Connor’s hands clasped together, revisiting that moment on the freighter. “November 9th. When I became alive.”

Screwing his eyes shut momentarily, Hank deliberated as to how a Deviant android still referred to himself in such technical language. He shook his head, then stared at his Partner sympathetically.

“Con…”

That soft name halted Connor immediately. Assessing Hank’s discomfort, he lowered his head, LED red. “...My apologies, Lieutenant. I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Hank said gently, patting Connor’s hand. “Old habits are the hardest to break. And this is why I leave all the overthinking to you.” He gave a gentle grin.

Connor smiled back, appreciating the attempt to put his mind at ease.

“Besides, there’s no harm in choosing one for yourself? If you have, what, three birthdays to choose from?” Hank ruffled Connor’s head affectionately. He looked over at his snoozing St Bernard, resting by the fireplace. “After all, Sumo was adopted, so we just made it the day we got ‘im.”

“I can… choose?” Connor considered Hank’s words for a spell before taking his hand and smiling softly. “November 5th, then.”

It took a second, but when Hank realised the relevance of that date, he smiled sheepishly, drunk on how much his heart sang for his nerdy little boyfriend.

November 5th. The night they met at Jimmy’s Bar.

The night everything changed between them. The turning point to restoring Hank’s faith in everything, and Connor learning what it meant to be alive, to be his own living being.

“Sure, Connor,” Hank said slyly, encouraging the affectionate Android to his side, cuddling against the Lieutenant’s soft frame. “I’ll pencil it in.”

November 5th was, admittedly, a short few months away, which was actually perfect for Hank. That gave him time to prepare what he had been deliberating for some time now.

He only hoped he didn’t blow it like everything else in his life.

xxx

Before Hank knew it, the eve of the fated day had arrived, and he was a bundle of nerves.

But it was now or never.

Without warning, as Hank and Connor had sat together, watching crime documentaries the two of them relished picking apart and theorising, the clock struck 11PM, and the Lieutenant got to his feet.

“Fancy a walk at the park,” Hank said abruptly, heading over to where his old winter jacket was unceremoniously dumped on a nearby chair. “Come with me.”

Connor blinked in confusion.

It was getting late, and Connor had suspected that after the episode was over, they’d be turning in for the night. The request had sounded more like a statement than a suggestion.

Eventually, Connor nodded, rising to his own feet. “If you’d like, but… should we bring Sumo?”

Shoving his arms into the sleeves of his jacket, Hank shook his head. “Nah, no need to disturb the old boy. Besides… this won’t take long.”

As Connor followed Hank out the door, towards the car, he tried not to succumb to the dreaded sense of unease inside him, creeping through every synthetic nerve ending.

xxx

Detroit Riverside Park.

Snowflakes fluttered from the ebony sky, glistening with rivers of stars. Hank gazed up as they walked towards the fateful bench, a cold gust ghosting from between his dry lips.

_ ‘Clear skies, cold night. Typical Detroit Winter.’ _

As the bench across from the riverside railing came into view, Connor purposefully strolled past him, walking close as he could to take in the view. The Ambassador Bridge connected Detroit and Canada, like held hands, and the city that had become a safe haven for fleeing Android a long time ago twinkled in the distance.

“November 7th. Last year.”

Caught by surprise, the Lieutenant shuffled closer, standing just in front of the snow dusted bench he once sat, working up the courage to ask Connor the question that brewed in his mind since their first few hours together.

Are you a Deviant? Are you alive?

He remembers drinking himself stupid, preparing himself for the difficult question, and the even more trickier home truths it brought to the surface.

Like his own feelings, swirling like a storm inside, ready to break free at any moment. That is, if he didn’t feel like such a coward.

_ ‘Heh. Not much has changed, really… Still kind of a coward, even now.’ _

Hank let out a confirming sigh, placing his cold hands inside his deep pockets. “...I remember that night. After the Eden Club, those two girls.”

_ ‘...me obsessing if you could fall in love too…’ _

“And the night you held a gun to my head,” Connor said quietly, back still to Hank.

The Lieutenant froze, the hand that had been toying with something deep inside his pocket coming to a halt.

“You knew before, didn’t you?” Connor’s voice spoke with crystal clarity, as if solving what should have been obvious from the beginning. “That I was alive, even then.”

Relaxing his shoulders, Hank nodded, even knowing Connor faced away from him. “I had… a hunch.”

A hunch that meant more to him than Hank even dreamed possible.

“You tested a hypothesis,” the Android stated, his arms obscured in front of Connor. Hank suspected he was fidgeting again. “To see if I would Deviate by placing me in a stressful situation.”

The Lieutenant cringed at the booze blurred memory. He remembered hating himself the next morning, becoming distant and closed off for even _ thinking _ that pointing a gun at the Android he started to have feelings for was acceptable.

The thought of that other Android bearing Connor’s face, pointing the gun at his Partner, still gave him nightmares, the haunting kind that ended very differently.

“Connor, I…”

“You always believed in me,” Connor interrupted softly, something about the gentleness of his voice breaking Hank’s heart. “Even when I did not. Without you, Hank, I wouldn’t be alive…”

“Neither would I,” Hank whispered back, as he finally took a step forward. “You saved me, Con. Because of you, I…”

Another step crunched in the snow, and Hank clutched the tiny box inside his pocket. An important box holding a treasure signifying the worth of Hank’s love for the Android that reignited his faith.

His faith in living. His faith in humanity and android alike. His faith in himself, which was still a work in progress.

His faith in opening his heart, and letting himself feel love and be loved again.

A ring to symbolise his commitment to the Android he fell hopelessly in love with.

Hank’s thumb ran against the seal of the box, his heartbeat pounding with such ferocity, he questioned why Connor did not sense his fluctuating signals from afar.

“...I opened my eyes.”

A faint sound drifted from Connor. A quick glance at his wristwatch signalled midnight, a new day. November 5th. Exactly as planned. Hank’s throat tightened with emotion, and he fought to get the words out.

“Con?” He dipped his head, reminding himself to take deep breaths, then raised his head. “There’s something I…”

His courage faltered, his watery eyes widening when he _ saw _ Connor. No longer facing away from him, his Partner in every sense of the word stood closer to him than he had all night.

His chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, and for a horrifying moment, Hank feared that he’d upset him with his emotionally loaded words.

That is, until he saw Connor’s LED, no longer where it should be.

The solid blue ring rested between Connor’s fingers, still shimmering in the lamppost glow. As the Android slowly bent the knee before Hank, he still held the ring that had once shown his status as a CyberLife machine.

A small fracture existed where his LED once resided, a beacon of status, his artificial skin out of sync and discoloured.

But Connor’s attention, through shiny eyes, were completely on Hank. He held his LED ring upward for the man he loved, melting with adoration.

“...Lieutenant Hank Anderson?” Connor took a readying pause, mentally swiping away all the frantic error messages screaming inside him. “Can I ask you another personal question?”

His thirium pump stuttered, ready to give out at any moment, and if his LED were still attached, it would be solid red. It took everything he had to get the words out, and when he finally did, his words were so delicate.

“...Marry me, Hank?”

Hank couldn’t help it. As soon as his shocked brain registered that his dorky little Android just proposed to him first, his bleary eyes grew wet, and he failed to choke back a sob, crushed by the enormity of Connor’s offering, his LED, his very identity as anAndroid.

To someone like him.

Connor panicked. During his research, he came across a few isolated cases where a proposal backfired, and seeing Hank shed tears made him fear the worst. A crushing blow erupted inside his chest.

**[I misunderstood.**

**Hank didn’t want this.**

**What was I thinking?]**

Encircling his Mind Palace was too many regrets, for not considering Hank still mourned the loss of his family, that Hank didn’t want to take things to the next level, that Hank…

Didn’t want that special level of commitment.

His entire HUD flashed with inconsistent patterns of symbols, letters, and numbers, everything flashing a most frightful red.

**[I’vE rUiNeD 3VeRyTh1nG.]**

Before Connor could hastily clamber back onto his feet, to salvage any small part of their relationship, he was taken aback when Hank, still shedding tears, stiffly kneeled down.

From his own pocket, he retrieved a little black box, and it was then - as he cracked it open, revealing a small silver ring - Connor realised that through the tears, Hank was smiling. The Android felt his thirium pump struggle under the pressure of what his Partner was doing.

Connor gazed, mesmerised by Hank’s face in that moment, illuminated by the gentle glow of the nearby streetlight and his own happiness.

“Only if you marry me first,” Hank quipped, amused by the sudden turn of events that night.

Without warning, Connor threw his arms around Hank’s shoulders, holding him tightly, and excitedly repeating his answer over and over again, until his voice glitched with emotion.

“_ Yes _ , Hank, yes, yes, _ yes… _”

Laughing heartily, Hank embraced Connor tightly, swimming in how absolutely perfect this moment was, and that dizzying sensations of being on top of the freaking world.

With the power of Connor’s love, enveloping him with the sweetest vibration, Hank felt _ indestructible _.

“Settle down,” Hank chuckled, but he understood the infectious joy. Connor’s happiness was priceless, and it was impossible to not surrender to the tears of emotion. “You got me going now…”

Connor pulled back just enough to gaze into those sky blue eyes he admired so much, as if the heavens opened to him. “In my defence, Hank, you cried before I began to. That is called projection.”

A bellowing laugh came from Hank, who touched Connor’s cheek, warmth spreading into his chilled fingers. “Don’t you get sassy with me, Con. Heh, trust you to beat me to the punch, though. Been freaking out about this for the longest time.” He sighed amusedly. “What a pair we are…”

Leaning against the smooth palm, Connor’s face began to flush, though not from the cold. “What a pair, indeed.”

Deciding that they had dilly dallied long enough, Hank released his arm from around Connor’s back, once more revealing the small engagement ring.

“May I?” Hank enquired, taking his new fiancé’s soft hand gently, and sliding the ring onto the Android’s fourth finger of his left hand.

Connor watched in absolute wonder, touched by the intimacy of such a personal gesture. He analysed every perfect detail of the ring, from the platinum shine to the sapphire swirl imbedded in the heart, like a LED upon his finger.

His own ‘heart’ fluttered at the level of consideration that came from such a gift.

“Vena Amoris.”

Completely spellbound by Connor’s blissful face, Hank missed the words. Hm?”

Connor smiled. “Vena Amoris. The ‘vein of love.’ Ancient Egyptian customs stipulated that the vein of the ring finger is connected directly to the heart, or that the heart is slightly left leaning in the human body. Thus, a likely origin of engagement practices.”

Hank huffed in amusement at the Android. “Wow, a history lesson during our engagement. That’s one to tell the kids…” He then held out his own hand, fingers splayed out. “Fancy blingin’ up the old engine?”

The reality of it was wreaking havoc on his already stimulated system, and once Mr. Hank Anderson - soon to be his future husband - offered his hand in marriage, Connor’s system nearly imploded from excitement.

The LED ring dropped from his fingers, into the snow.

Connor gasped, like all the answers to the world’s greatest mysteries slip from between his fingers. He retrieved it, dusting the snowflakes meticulously from the object of his love.

In good nature, Hank chuckled softly, never shying his hand away, prepared to receive. “Don’t worry. Been a bag of nerves for _ forever _. But I need to ask… why today?”

“Because, Lieutenant Hank Anderson,” Connor whispered, lost in those deep oceans that were his newly declared fiancé’s eyes. “To me, there is no greater birthday gift in the world than a future as Connor Anderson…”

And with that, Connor slid the smooth glowing ring onto Hank’s own finger, officially sealing the deal.

Beneath the moonlight Detroit sky, the countless constellations and stars bearing witness to their union, Hank bestowed upon Connor his second birthday gift.

Their first kiss as fiancés, with their whole lives together and a united future on the horizon.


	2. Anxiety Spells and Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mutual proposals by the Riverside Park, the big day finally arrives...
> 
> The first Human and Android Wedding in Detroit.
> 
> Written for Hank Anderson’s Birthday.

“Mr Anderson.

Mr Anderson.

Mr Connor Anderson.”

Before a tall mirror, an Android murmured those words like a golden mantra, unable to take back the reality impending beyond the door. Even his artificial lungs squeezed inside his chest.

For the first time in so long, he felt afraid, consumed with the fear of rejection and that this was all some dream bubble destined to pop on the prick of a needle.

It was really happening.

“Mr… Anderson,” Connor whispered, staring at his hand where a ring was soon to be. A ring declaring to the world he belonged to Hank Anderson.

Hank’s husband. He was to be Hank Anderson’s husband.

Everything felt unreal, even if he had proposed first by the Riverside Park, surrounded by snowfall and sparkling stars.

Then Hank proposed right back.

And the day had arrived in a whirlwind of supportive friends, impulsive planning, and a countdown that was scarily exhilarating.

He clasped his hands together, still staring at his reflection. The side of his temple, lacking the LED he had given to Hank, gave no indication of his growing anxiety, only his widened brown eyes, taking in the sight of a living being facing his destiny.

To be betrothed to another.

Dressed in his finest, a cream white suit gifted by Carl, his hair preened to perfection by the delicate fingers, Connor closed his eyes, repeating those same words.

“Mr Anderson, Mr Anderson…”

In the fine company of the Jericho crew, Connor was slowly dressed to impress, all the while muttering with increasing anxiety. By the time Connor was handed a bouquet, his internal software was screaming.

Unfortunately, that deafened the Androids in close proximity through wireless white noise.

“Seems the Deviant Hunter’s met his match,” North said, smirking from her place on the reclining chair.

Disquieted, Connor stared at himself in the mirror. The reality of North’s words set off a bomb thundering inside his chest, reminding him of everything he had done in his past.

Hunting Deviants, stripping them of their freedom, all under the mantra of a being a Machine.

Hurting Hank.

Connor stuttered. “W-What if he…?” 

“Oh no you don’t,” Josh interrupted, shaking his head. “You seriously think Hank doesn’t want this? He’s crazy about you.”

The RK-800 bowed his head, unable to look at himself anymore. He sounded so unsure, unsteady. “...There is the possibility that he might change his mind. This is a rather large commitment, and he’s been through much, even before we met.”

North rolled her eyes, but an affection resides there. “Then why did he propose too?”

Sympathy clouded Markus’ heterochromic eyes, and as he strode forward with determination, he placed two comforting hands on the other Android’s shoulders. “Connor. Stabilise.”

Closing his eyes, Connor tried to do so, but his thirium pump was a jackhammer inside him. Error messages assaulted his vision, unhelpfully reminding him of every physical abnormality, while his Mind Palace covered the catastrophising hellscape.

**[It’s getting closer.**

**People get ‘cold feet.’**

**Hank has feet.**

**They are cold sometimes.**

**He might change his mind.**

**He might call the whole thing off.**

**He might-]**

The Androids present flinched, submerged by the data flooding from Connor towards them.

“Getting a little loud there, Connor,” Simon reminded him, understanding the strain he was under. Nevertheless,he flinched,sharing concerned looks with Josh, then North.

Realising that he was losing him, Markus gave him a gentle pull forward, urging him to look up. “Hey, Connor. Listen to me.”

Warily, Connor raised his head, eyes wide with terror. Markus found it strange, facing the once renowned Deviant Hunter, quivering at the prospect of rejection and disapproval.

In those panicked eyes held a profound fear of abandonment from the one thing he clinged to so dearly.

His beloved Hank.

“He loves you, Connor,” Markus said firmly, trying to be the source of strength the Android needed him to be. “I see it in the way he looks at you. He’d never reject you.” Connor stared into the Revolutionist’s warm gaze, but said nothing. “Besides, you deserve to be happy too,” Markus added quietly, reaching to tighten the other Android’s tie.

But Connor still appeared unsure.

“Better get the ‘big brother’ in,” North muttered, flicking her long hair from her beautiful face. 

“Did someone call?”

From the entrance, glaring in with glacial eloquence, was a towering presence, taking in the scene before him with cold calculation. Everything came to a complete standstill, frozen in time, by a pair of solid blue eyes, condemning all to a chilling silence.

Nothing unsettled a room more than the frightening aura of a protective brotherly figure.

“Connor’s freaking out,” North explained curtly, gesturing towards the distressed Android with a nod of the head.

Nines understood immediately, striding over to his brother unit, and taking over from the Jericho Leader. “Connor. It seems you are overthinking things, a common fault in our line.”

Markus nodded in agreement, cracking a smile. “Can’t deny that.”

“Why ever would you think the man that planned to devote his entire life to you will not follow through?” Nines sighed, not at all surprised by Connor’s wariness. “I understand your reservations, that perhaps you feel as though you are not a satisfactory equal for the good Lieutenant-” That caught Connor’s attention. “But rest assured, you are of great importance to him. And I have sufficient evidence.”

As Markus left the room, knowing the former Deviant Hunter was in good hands, Nines sent a personal connection to Connor, broadcast by a brilliant gold swirl of his LED.

Even without his LED, Connor blinked rapidly, receiving a succession of images taken from the other Android’s perspective at the station.

They were all still shots of Hank, and his long, meaningful gazes towards Connor when he thought no one was watching. Each one captured a man in love so perfectly, that Connor was spellbound by frozen perfection.

Hank’s love, conveyed through subtle smiles and tender blue eyes, was right there in the open.

When Connor came to, liquid emotion shimmered inside his chocolate brown eyes, his thirium pump skipping like a hummingbird’s wings.

“His love for you is unmistakable, Brother,” Nines stated simply, as if he were addressing the condition of the weather or the political happenings of the day. He held his arm out.

“Are you ready?”

xxx

_ ‘Holy hell, what have I gotten myself into?’ _

The Lieutenant shuffled uncomfortably, trying to tug his snow white jacket into place. No matter how much he told himself he wanted this, for too long he wanted this, one look at himself and the nerves nearly made him sick.

What in the hell did Connor see in him exactly?

As he permitted his once unruly waved hair to be pulled back into a ponytail, Hank saw himself exposed, leaving him vulnerable and terrified.

“You’re doin’ it again, aren’t you, Hank?”

Captain Fowler approached, crossing his arms as he acknowledged his long time friend close to his second marriage. He still remembered Hank’s first to Olivia, their slow dance to smooth jazz.

And Hank was still a nervous wreck, years later.

“C’mon, Jeffrey,” Hank huffed, his fingers dancing nervously with his tie. “It’s kind of a big deal today.”

Taking a seat beside his colleague, Fowler smiled, warmth radiating from his usually stern eyes. “Yeah, it is. First hitch between a man and his Android.”

Sliding on white gloves, Hank wished he could mask his anxiety better, but he was overcome by how powerful his love for Connor was that the thought of something going wrong or…

“ _ Hank.  _ Take a breather with me.”

“Jeffrey, I’m not-“

The Captain huffed. “This might be your special day, but I’m still your Captain, so when I say sit, you sit, understand?”

Hank grumbled, but obeyed, perching beside his friend of many years. This man, who came to his first wedding with sweet Olivia, came for the birth of Cole and the funerals that followed, still stood by him, patting his knee like he were comforting an anxious child.

“You’re worried,” Fowler began, his rich voice sending a calming rumble through Hank. “It’s natural. Connor means a lot to you, but you know what? You mean a lot to him too. Trust me. I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one notices.”

Hank chuckled nervously. “Like a puppy.”

“A lovestruck puppy,” Fowler clarified. “Trailin’ after you, eager to please… He’s changed, and you’re a big part of that.”

“Nah, Connor did it himself.”

Fowler rolled his eyes, remembering how stubborn Hank was. “But you helped him, guided him in the right direction. ‘Cause you  _ saw _ him.” A beat passed between them. “You love him, right?”

Hank sighed shakily. “So damn much.”

“Then you get out there, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and you show him how much.”

Suddenly, a knock at the door and a respectful voice interrupted them.

“Mister Anderson?” At the entrance, Markus stood, smiling proudly. “It’s time.”

xxx

By the altar, Hank Anderson’s guts were in knots.

Every second that ticked by twisted his insides further, his hands shaking at his sides. Next to him was a well dressed Ben, his longtime friend and supportive rock when things went south or had him a bag of nerves.

Like getting hitched for the second time in his crazy life.

At his age.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head only to be greeted with cheerful sky blue eyes, crinkled with a lifetime of laughter.

Ben gave him the biggest smile, a genuine radiance. “You deserve this, Hank. Couldn’t be happier for you.”

Hank returned the grin, only for the scariest sound in the entire world to shatter the wall he built around himself.

The doors to the church creaked open, blinding sunlight pouring into one of Detroit’s oldest buildings.

An Android girl pranced down the aisle, showering little heart shaped petals from her basket. In an angelic white dress, Alice approached the altar where Hank and friends stood, beaming proudly.

Sitting in the front row were Kara and Luther, enchanted by their perfect daughter. They had not regretted journeying from Canada to come back for this, something Hank and Connor had both appreciated.

As Hank scanned the quaint little church, he caught sight of many familiar faces in a sea of people, who dropped everything to come to this momentous occasion.

A handful of Jerrys and a less stressed Ralph took in the festive atmosphere near Kara and Luther. Tina sat next to the perky DPD Receptionist Android, who suppressed a giggle at something shared in hushed whispers.

The two Tracis were together, as always, hand in hand, unable to believe the man and machine that once tried to hunt them down, were tying the knot. They offered appreciative smiles from their seats, which Hank returned gratefully.

And right at the back, arms folded, playing every bit the rebel was Gavin Reed, dressed as he always was. They shared a long stare, and just when Hank expected a middle finger or something equally as distasteful, Gavin did the unexpected.

He gave Hank the thumbs up with a tight smirk.

The Lieutenant returned the gesture.

Then Hank saw  _ him _ entering the church, and his heart lurched at the sight.

His Connor slowly stepped forward, adorned in white, his arm linked with his brother as they made their way down the aisle. The attention shifted completely to the fellow Groom, approaching his destiny one step at a time, carrying a bouquet that matched the flowers decorating the entire church, including the platform Hank awaited him on.

At Connor’s request, traditional red roses were phased out of the wedding plans. Without delving too deeply, Hank suspected that something within Connor’s programming reacted badly to them.

Instead, Hank proposed an alternative flower. The rain speckled hydrangea, bloomed with pink, purple and blue heart petals.

He remembered Connor analysed them instantly, delivering a symbolic breakdown of their meaning. Pink hydrangea linked to heartfelt love and emotion, resembling a beating heart and best suited for marriage.

Purple hydrangea symbolised the desire for a deeper understanding between two people, an abundance (of joy in Connor's life) and he certainly felt a connection to that meaning.

But the bloom of blue confused him. Common signifiers alluded to frigidity, turning down a romantic proposal, or expressing regret. That had been what scared Connor witless.

Did Hank regret it?

As Connor walked towards Hank’s smiling face, he felt a surge of emotion swallowing the uncomfortable anxiety brimming inside him.

Happiness. Absolute sunshine happiness from the face of the man he loved.

When Hank gazed adoringly at Connor, a smile crinkling on his lips, the Android nearly fell to his feet. Thankfully, Nines’ support kept him upright the entire way.

The sunlight poured into the church, through stained glass masterpieces, bringing Mr Hank Anderson, his soon to be husband, to life, exactly as he saw him.

Suddenly, Hank’s soft blue eyes widened, still staring at Connor with surprise.

It was then that Connor realised why as Nines confirmed. “You’re lubricating, Brother.”

From Connor’s tender brown eyes, tears trickled helplessly, sending starry rivers down his cheeks.

Unable to resist any longer, Hank approached, holding a hand out. His fingers brushed away Connor’s tears, and the Android realised he had nothing to fear.

“Blue?” Connor questioned quietly, referring to the flowers.

The Lieutenant smiled, tapping the side of his temple. “Makes me think of you.”

_ Oh. _

_ That’s why. Such a simple answer. _

Connor wanted to bury his blushing face against his own bountiful bouquet, if not for how spellbound he was by Hank’s irresistible charm in that moment.

Officiating the proceeding was none other than Captain Jeffrey Fowler, ordained for this very day and many more like it, to bring together humans and Androids in a world where scepticism and discrimination still sadly existed.

Today marked the beginning of a new world, and Fowler was honoured to be a part of it.

“Dearly beloved,” the Captain began, slowly beginning the proceeding that everyone across Detroit had been waiting for. “We are gathered here today to honour Hank Anderson, and Connor…”

He trailed off, unsure of how to finish addressing the Android with no surname that had become such a prominent member of the DPD family. A chuckle rippled across the church, and Connor bowed his head once more.

**[Connor Anderson,] ** the RK-800’s system reminded him.  **[Soon, you’ll be Connor Anderson.]**

“And Connor… in holy matrimony.” As Fowler continued, Connor and Hank could not keep their eyes off one another, enraptured by the side of their future standing before them. “If anyone knows of any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Silence reigned among the wedding guests, no one daring to say a word.

Even Gavin, smirking by the back of the church, wisely kept any jokes to himself, especially when a familiar cold presence settled behind him. He didn’t even have to look to know Nines was back by his side, his role fulfilled.

Satisfied by the silence, Fowler cleared his throat and turned to the Android. “Connor-”

Startled from his pink tinted trance, the Android quickly blurred out, “I do.”

Surprised by the enthusiasm, the entire reception laughed softly, endeared to him. Connor simply could not help himself, not when it came to the man in his life.

The human in question flushed, taken by his determination. He cleared his throat, genuinely touched to know that Connor wanted this so damn much.

And he wanted this too, after all the loneliness and heartbreak, and fearing intimacy again. He wanted to hold Connor in his arms forever, remember that good things did exist in this difficult world.

The best thing stood right in front of him, shuffling anxiously, and still holding his bouquet.

“Hank?” Fowler knew the answer, but had to ask.

And without hesitation, Hank answered confidently. “Of course I do.”

Suppressing a deep laugh, the Captain gestured towards the pair of them, smirking. “So we don’t wrap this special occasion up  _ too _ quickly, would you like to share your vows?”

Connor snapped to attention, his system reeling into overdrive. What on the good grace of RA9 could he say to convey just how much this wonderful man meant to him?

His memorised speech crashed under the weight of his stress code, glitching his carefully prepared vows to an unreadable mess. He panicked, but managed to salvage something in the electronic hiccup of zeroes and ones.

**[I. Am. Alive.]**

“You, Hank, you…” Overwhelmed by the crash of emotion flooding his system, Connor felt fresh tears prick at his eyes, accentuating the warm affection residing there.

When the teary eyed Android composed himself enough to speak, his voice came out a strained, static whisper. “...I’m alive thanks to you.”

Touched by his soon to be husband’s words, Hank caressed Connor’s cheek, brushing away the stream of tears trickling down his face. The touch was immediately rewarded with exposed receding skin, craving the man’s touch.

“Feelin’s mutual, Con,” Hank managed to get out, not without his own difficulty. “You saved me too. You’re the one that makes this world a better place.”

Someone started sniffling, and judging from where Hank’s affectionate gaze feel, he knew exactly where the culprit sat.

_ ‘Chris. Should’ve guessed.’ _

Proceeding onward, Fowler cleared his throat, realising this might be the shortest wedding proceeding in recorded history. “You may exchange the rings to symbolise your vow.”

Connor and Hank exchanged a knowing smile, before the latter let out a sharp whistle. Without hesitation, a large Saint Bernard, heading towards the direction of dad’s voice, plodded down the petal adorned aisle.

An important part of the Anderson family, Sumo had an important job to do.

Upon the crown of his head was a small velvet blue pillow with two rings. He reached the altar, sitting without being asked, and he gazed up at his two dads, panting eagerly.

Pleased, the Lieutenant bent down to pluck the matching bands from the heart of the pillow, then rewarded Sumo with a head pat.

“Atta boy, Sumo,” Hank praised Sumo, shortly before the good boy promptly slumped to their feet.

A tender tremble, Hank slowly slid one of the rings onto Connor’s fingers, their eyes never shying away from each other. Once Hank placed his own on, he let out a nervous sigh, and a chuckle, unable to believe this was freaking happening.

Connor smiled softly at the love of his life, understanding the sentiment. “You’re doing great, Hank.”

“You too, honey,” Hank whispered, just enough for the both of them.

Connor’s hand found Hank’s own fleshed perfection, calloused from a lifetime of hard work. The sunlight caught their matching rings, shining profoundly together. Instantly, the artificial skin rippled away from his hands and fingers, a pulsing blue sweep that left a highly sensitive chassis beneath.

In the front row, Simon coughed softly, averting his baby blue eyes from the intimate display of affection, while Markus smiled at his comrade.

This was what he wanted, for Androids and humans to come together, to trust and live side by side, even in marital bliss. Pride flushed his face as he watched Connor and Hank, honoured to be a part of history in the making.

His dream becoming a reality.

When the words came, encouraging them to kiss to seal the deal, they wasted no time. Once their lips touched, the cheering fell away to a dull buzz inside their own world.

To Hank, Connor’s kiss tasted of second chances, of love’s redemption and faith in something truly beautiful. And for Connor, Hank filled him with life, with feelings he once believed a malfunction, a falsehood.

Once they broke away, their foreheads and starry eyed expressions found each other, heat swimming in their cheeks.

They wanted to stay like this forever, in this perfect slice of heaven with the people they loved, united by the best that human and machine society, the future.

Suddenly, they were broken from the trance by someone (most likely Tina) shrieking “throw the damn flowers already.” Connor remembered the hydrangea selection still in his free hand.

So, Connor did just that.

The RK-800 Android threw the bouquet.

Straight at Gavin’s unsuspecting face, knocking him completely over with all the strength of an advanced Android.

As Hank roared with thunderous laughter and Connor fretted at his own strength and misunderstanding of certain Wedding customs, Nines simply raised a cryptic eyebrow, staring down at the spitting and swearing mess that was his Partner.

Then he helped him up, aware of all the attention.

As Connor cringed at his social faux pas, his husband took the hands that covered his mouth, and placed a gentle kiss upon them. The Android returned every part of his attention to Hank, humbled by the very love blessed upon him.

“To us, Con,” Hank said softly, linking their arms together for their dash out of the church doors, towards their future, and the rest of their lives.

Connor grinned back, ticking off accomplishing his mission of marriage successfully.

“To us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this was not beta read, so my apologies if it’s worded strange or not the best flowing chapter. I wasn’t feeling well when it came to the last day of finishing it, so my apologies if it seems rushed or unpolished in places.
> 
> My greatest desire was to write a Hank and Connor wedding piece, and I decided to do this for Hank’s Birthday, including all the lovely characters.
> 
> I included hydrangea because it is my favourite flower, with diverse meanings, and it allowed for an interesting diversion from the traditional roses if Connor is unsettled by them.
> 
> Like the Connor birthday chapter, this gave me so many feelings to write, even when I wasn’t very well, so I hope it gives you the happy feels too. They deserve to be happy. 😭
> 
> To Gavin fans, my apologies for the flowers to the face. But he did catch the bouquet so wedding bells on the horizon for him too? 😋
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, how do I put into words the feelings of love and sheer FEELS power writing this fic gave me? I was determined to get a Connor Birthday fic done for the birthday day the fandom gave him, but my giddy aunt, the FEELS. I legit had to take gushing breaks writing this because of how loved I felt from writing my own story. 💙
> 
> My personal head canon is Connor was activated before August 15th, but never went fully online to do his first Mission until that date. Then there’s all the questions for Connor about when he feels his birthday should be from a philosophical standpoint.
> 
> So to be a sap, he went with the night he and Hank met at Jimmy’s Bar.
> 
> And mutual proposals happened. And these two deserve to be so freaking happy. 💙💙💙💙
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
